AIR
by Pinguino
Summary: Li Syaoran es un viajero que está buscando a la chica en el aire de una leyenda familiar.


Antes que nada, es importante decir que esta es mi primera historia. No se mucho de esta serie, pero al estar viendo el anime de Tsubasa Chronicles y después ver a mi hermana que veía una película de CCS, así que como ya traía ganas de escribir un fic (mas que nada es porque nunca lo he hecho...), pues me dí una idea.

Para empezar, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie, los personajes se comportaran distinto que en la serie de anime, mas que nada porque no los conozco.

La historia es prácticamente narrada por Li Syaoran, pero habrá momentos en que no solo sera el narrador.

Resumen: Li Syaoran es un viajero que está buscando a la "chica en el aire" de una leyenda familiar.

AIR

Capitulo 1.- La Brisa

Mi niño...

Escucha cuidadosamente...

la historia que estoy apunto de contarte es muy importante...

Es una historia muy larga sobre un viaje, que pasara a través de las generaciones a partir de ahora.

Un autobús se detiene, de el sale un joven de cabello castaño de unos, esta sucio y se ve cansado.

Tengo hambre...

Unos niños pasan por un lado de el hablando de comida, discuten entre ellos por saber que es lo que quieren comer.

Oigan ustedes.

Los niños sorprendidos se detienen, quedan sorprendidos al ver a un vagabundo hablarles.

- ¿Conocen el platillo llamado 'sopa', estoy muerto de hambre... no hay nada que quiera que un gran plato de sopa. Pero desafortunadamente no tengo dinero... así que...

En ese momento, saca un pequeño muñeco...

¡Adelante, ¡Comienza el espectáculo de esta divertida marioneta, pueden pagar después de haberlo visto.

Los niños se sorprenden al ver a un pequeño y feo muñeco... Syaoran se confía al ver a los niños sorprendidos, piensa que ya tiene dinero asegurado...

En ese momento, el muñeco se pone de pie y comienza a caminar, los niños abren los ojos de la impresión, ya que parece magia.

¿Que piensan, ¿No es fantástica, ¿No es interesante, ¿No es divertida?

¡Que muñeco tan feo! - Un niño le grito.

Que feo – dice otra niña.

¿No hace otra cosa? - Otro niño habla.

Todos los niños comienzan a criticar el pobre espectáculo de marionetas de Syaoran.

Los niños son mejores cuando son honestos...

Pueden pagarme y seguir insultando, ¿de acuerdo?

Por eso te estamos diciendo honestamente que es feo. – Una niña le contesta.

No vamos a pagar por algo como eso, ¿eres tonto? – Otro niño habla.

Al ya no poder soportar las criticas de los niños, se molesta demasiado y comienza a gritarles.

¡Niñooooos!

Los niños se asustan y se echan hacia atras, pero un niño le patea el muñeco y se van corriendo...

Desesperado porque no pudo conseguir nada de dinero para poder comer, se tira en el suelo...

Hace tanto calor...

Al ya no poder soportar mas, queda desmayado, justo en el momento en que un cuervo pasa por arriba de el...

Se escucha el sonido de las olas del mar... las gaviotas se encuentran sobre un desmayado Syaoran, parece muerto... pero de pronto, se levanta gritando 'un plato de sopa', haciendo que las gaviotas se echen a volar.

En el momento en que se tranquiliza, ve a su lado a una chica cayendo lentamente... como si hubiera bajado del cielo... alrededor de ella vuelan pequeñas plumas... como si de las alas de un ángel se tratara... la brisa hace que el largo cabello castaño claro, casi rubio baile con el aire, como si se tratara de una ilusión...

La chica le sonríe tiernamente, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo...

¡Hola! - saluda alegremente la chica.

¿Quien sera ella? piensa Syaoran. La chica se sienta a su lado y comienza a hacerle preguntas, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

¿Estas solo?

¿Hace calor verdad?

Syaoran no responde, solo piensa que la chica quiere dinero...

¿Tienes sed? - la chica continua haciendo preguntas.

¡Te comprare algo de beber! - Sin esperar respuesta de parte de el, se dirige a una maquina de refrescos, pero al volver tropieza y cae con la cara al suelo... pero se levanta rápidamente y le lleva un jugo.

¿Te caíste?

GAO – responde la chica.

Al probar un poco de jugo, lo escupe y comienza a toser, el sabor se le hace asqueroso, entonces ve el sabor del jugo "Concentrado de Durazno". Al pensar que la chica se esta burlando, comienza a tirar el contenido del jugo. La chica trata de impedir que lo tire...

¿Por que hiciste eso?

Te estas burlando de mi, ¿no?

Eso no es cierto, esta bebida es buena – responde rápidamente y después comienza a beber el jugo.

Tiempo después, Syaoran comienza a caminar, alejándose del lugar donde conoció a la extraña chica... Pero lo que no esperaba es que ella lo siguiera, y menos haciéndole mas preguntas...

¿Iras a la playa?

¿Por que? - responde Syaoran de mala gana.

Por que quiero jugar...

¿Ah? - Se sorprende al escuchar a la chica hablar de jugar, sobretodo al preguntarle eso a el que ya se consideraba demasiado viejo para eso.

Ayer los niños estaba jugando en la playa, mientras estaba a tu lado cuando dormías, me quede pensando que parecía divertido y quería jugar también

¿Me estabas viendo?

Haz estado durmiendo desde ayer, ¿no? - Le dijo la chica

Intente despertarte empujándote, pero no lo logre.

Estaba tan hambriento que no me pude mover – responde cansado Syaoran.

Siguió caminando por largo rato, pero la chica lo seguía y le hacia mas y mas preguntas.

¿A donde vas?

Al trabajo.

¿Trabajo, ¿Que clase de trabajo?

Manejo marionetas.

En ese momento se detiene, busca entre su ropa buscando su marioneta, pero no esta. Regresa al lugar donde se quedo desmayado a buscar su marioneta. La busca por largo rato en compañía de la chica, pero ella continua haciendo preguntas...

¿Es tan importante?

Es mi herramienta de trabajo.

Después de un rato de estar buscando, comienzan a cansarse, además hace demasiado calor. Syaoran le dice a la chica que vuelva a su casa, pero ella se queda viendo a algo.

Un cuervo picaba a una muñeca...

¡Ahi esta! - Grita alegre Syaoran al haber encontrado a su herramienta de trabajo.

La chica corre hacia el lugar donde esta el cuervo y la marioneta, al acercarse, el cuervo deja la muñeca y comienza a moverse intentando volar... pero la chica persigue al cuervo alegremente...

¡Cuervo, cuervo!

¡No, ¡Es la otra cosa! - Le grita molesto Syaoran.

Después de haber recuperado la marioneta, continua caminando, pero la chica lo sigue de nuevo, haciéndole mas preguntas...

¿No estas contento?

Si, lo estoy, todo gracias a ti.

La chica se pone feliz al saber que ayudo a su nuevo amigo, piensa que ya quiere jugar con ella.

Ahora puedes jugar conmigo.

¿Que es lo que quieres? - Pregunta Syaoran deteniendo el paso.

¿Eh? - responde ingenuamente la chica.

¡¿Por que has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo! - Syaoran ya esta molesto, piensa que la chica quiere algo.

Como te dije, vamos a jugar a la playa... vamos a correr, a lanzarnos agua el uno al otro y cuando terminemos nos diremos: "¡nos vemos mañana!" - Responde animada la chica.

Syaoran se sorprende por la actitud de la niña, ya que la ha tratado mal, pero ella todavia continua queriendo ser su amiga.

Eso es como si fuéramos amigos...

Si, amigos.. tu y yo somos amigos – responde contenta.

En ese momento, le brillan los ojos a la chica, como si estuviera apunto de llorar, esto hace que Syaoran se sorprenda, pero...

¡Quiero jugar! - dice alegremente la chica.

Todavía no se tu nombre ni tu el mio.

Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura, ¿y tu? – responde alegremente.

Li Syaoran... ¡No, quiero decir que tengo trabajo que hacer!

Pero en ese momento, el estomago de Syaoran hace su aparición, rugiendo demasiado alto como para pasarse desapercibido.

Tengo que ganar dinero porque tengo hambre.

¡Ah, si es por eso...

"La seguí a ciegas atraído por la comida" - En ese momento se encontraba comiendo un gran plato de sopa en la casa de Sakura.

¿Normalmente estas sola? - pregunta Syaoran al no ver a mas gente en esa casa.

Mamá regresa tarde y no tengo papá.

Syaoran continua comiendo, sin importarle lo que dice la chica.

¿Jugamos después? - pregunta con esperanzas Sakura.

Claro que no, si se hace tarde sera difícil encontrar donde quedarme.

¿No has encontrado donde quedarte todavía?

Así es, aunque de todos modos dormiré afuera.

¡Quédate en mi casa! - Dice alegremente Sakura.

Como sabes, apenas nos conocimos hoy, además soy una persona con un dudoso pasado, ¿dejarías a alguien quedarse así? - Dice regañando a Sakura

Primero que nada, tu mamá no lo permitirá.

Mi mamá es muy descuidada, así que no creo que haya problemas – continua insistiendo Sakura.

Sakura trata de que Syaoran se quede en su casa, pero el no quiere jugar con ella, por lo que ella le dice que jugarían en la mañana, ya que están en las vacaciones de verano.

Claro que no. - responde Syaoran.

GAO – Sakura se pone triste por la actitud de Syaoran.

Ya en la noche, los dos se encuentran en la mesa, Syaoran parece molesto, pero Sakura vuelve a hacer preguntas...

Oye, ¿como crees que las matemáticas nos ayudaran, ¿serán útiles las funciones cuadráticas en el futuro?

¿Como voy a saber? - responde molesto Syaoran.

En ese momento, se escucha el sonido de una moto, poco después se escucha un gran golpe en la cochera de la casa, por lo que Syaoran se asusta y quiere saber que paso, pero Sakura dice que llego su mamá, que le dira que el se quedara a dormir...

¡De ninguna manera! - Dice la madre de Sakura

GAO – Sakura quiere llorar, pero su madre le da un pequeño golpe.

Después de tanto insistir, la madre de Sakura acepta que se quede a dormir, pero que dormirá en la cochera.

Después de permitir que un extraño que trajo su hija a su casa se quede a dormir, saca un botella de vino y comienza a beber.

Tiempo después, Sakura se queda dormida, entonces ya estando los dos 'pasados de copas', la madre de Sakura se presenta con el nombre de Haruko Kinomoto, también le cuenta de la extraña actitud de Sakura, ya que sigue comportándose como una niña pequeña, además de la extraña costumbre de decir 'GAO' cuando esta triste o confundida. Haruko le dice a Syaoran que a Sakura le gustan mucho los dinosaurios, también le pide que la cuide.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura y Syaoran se encuentran camino a la escuela, ya que ella tiene que ir a los cursos de verano. Antes de irse a la escuela, Sakura le hace un mapa del pueblo a Syaoran para que vaya a los lugares donde hay mucha gente y que haga su espectáculo de marionetas, pero... el mapa solo son dibujos de personas riendo...

Después de un tiempo, Syaoran se queda sentado viendo al mar, pero... un muñeco se le acerca. se queda tan sorprendido al ver a un muñeco de peluche caminando y diciendo "piko". Pero rápidamente piensa que con ese muñeco ara mucho dinero.

Después de estar jugando con el extraño animal, trata de ensayar un espectáculo con su marioneta y con el muñeco viviente, pero lo que no esperaba era que el extraño animal se llevara a su marioneta.

Después de perseguir al animal por casi todo el pueblo, se detiene en un pequeño puente, donde se lanza para atrapar al animal, pero cae al rio... en eso, se escucha una voz.

¿Que estas haciendo?

En el puente, aparece una chica con el pelo corto y una extraña venda en el brazo derecho...

Después de contarle lo sucedido, le pregunta si tiene lastimada la mano, pero ella solo responde con 'es un secreto', ella se presenta con el nombre de Kano.

Después de platicar un tiempo, se despiden, ya que ella tiene que ir a la escuela, pero antes de irse ella dice...

¿Te has preguntado alguna ves que harías si tuvieras poderes mágicos?

La pregunta impresiono a Syaoran, haciéndolo pensar en lo que aria si tuviera tales poderes.

Syaoran va a diferentes lugares del pueblo a hacer su espectáculo de marionetas, pero extrañamente no encontró a ninguna persona, por lo que mejor se fue al lugar donde se encontraría con Sakura.

Después ambos caminan regreso a casa, pero de repente una burbuja de jabón llega hasta ellos. Se encuentran a una chica de cabello negro haciendo burbujas de jabón, ella se presenta con el nombre de 'Tomoyo'.

Tomoyo va en la misma clase que Sakura, pero apenas se hablan, ya que Tomoyo siempre esta ocupada, es presidenta del Club de Astronomía y es la que mejores calificaciones tiene.

La actitud de Tomoyo es demasiado tranquila, demasiado seria, ni siquiera sonríe. Pero, con ella se encuentra una niña, la extraña niña comienza a golpear a Syaoran acusándolo de ser un pervertido violador. A Syaoran no le agrada nada de lo que le dice, por lo que la golpea, pero la niña lo golpea de nuevo, así comienzan a pelear un rato, hasta que Tomoyo dice que ya es hora de irse.

La extraña niña es todo lo contrario a Tomoyo, a cada rato grita y se burla de los demás.

Después de caminar un rato, regresan a la playa, donde se quedan un tiempo viendo el mar, pero extrañamente, Sakura veía el cielo y dejaba que la brisa del mar jugara con su largo cabello. Esto extraña a Syaoran, por lo que le pregunta que es lo que hace, a lo que ella responde.

Desde pequeña siempre he mandado mis pensamientos al cielo.

¿Porque?

No lo se... es solo que... tengo la sensación de que mi otro yo esta ahí, ¿no es eso romántico, la sensación de que mi yo verdadero esta en el cielo suena maravilloso. Ser capas de ver tan lejos y con todo en la tierra luciendo tan insignificante... Uno puede tener esa clase de sensación hacia los otros, ¿no lo crees?

En ese momento, la brisa del mar soplo mas fuerte y pequeñas plumas blancas volaron alrededor de Sakura...

Sakura... tu eres... - Syaoran veía sorprendido.

"Para mi, ese fue el comienzo de un verano tan corto como el parpadeo de una estrella y tan largo como la eternidad"

¿Continuara...?

Vuelvo a repetir, es mi primera historia, si no quieren que la continúe, diganlo y dejo de escribirla. Esta historia la hice, mas que nada, porque nunca había escrito nada, así que quise escribir un poco para ya no tener esa curiosidad...

Por si se preguntan, la edad de Syaoran es de 18 años y la de Sakura de 14.


End file.
